Forever and a Day
by Ilovetitanicmore
Summary: It's 1912. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are both on The Titanic. They meet, and unexpected things happen... I haven't finished writing the story, so I'm not sure WHAT is going to happen, but I know it'll be unexpected! lol. All Human. please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. I took a bit of Titanic, and a bit of Twilight. I hope you like it! I'm labeling it M because I'm not sure where the story will lead us yet!

Disclaimer, I do NOT own either Titanic, or Twilight!

**Forever And A Day**

Chapter One

My name is Isabella Swan. I am sixteen years old and was born in London, England. The date is April 10, 1912. My parents and I are making our way to Liverpool to board the most amazing ship ever built, The RMS Titanic. I am so excited to take in the grandeur of the vessel, and to get to America and start a new life with my family. My father, Charles Swan, purchased first class tickets for my mother, Renee, and I last month in an effort to provide a better life for us in the 'Land of Opportunity'. He only decided to come with us last week, and we were thrilled!

It was an uneventful ride. The cobblestone streets made our car bounce around quite a lot, but it was a pleasant journey nonetheless. We arrived at the docks in plenty of time to get onto the ship and make ourselves comfortable before we headed out to sea. It promised to be a wonderful journey, with an end so full of possibilities that my mind was bursting.

Father had provided three state rooms, one for each of us, to make sure that we were all comfortable on our voyage. I was in room B52, mother in B54, and father was in room B56. Each room was breathtaking on its own, and knowing that I had one all to myself was exciting, to say the least.

The ship smelled like fresh paint, and the linens were softer than anything I'd ever felt before. It was luxury in its purest form, and I knew that wonderful things would happen to me on this awe-inspiring ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We were now steaming away from the docks. I was already finished settling in, and the day was still young, so I decided to go for a walk on the first class promenade. The air was cool and crisp, so I was glad I brought a jacket . I'd dressed fairly warmly in my favorite white skirt suit with purple pin stripes, and a wide brimmed hat that was endlessly blowing off in the breeze, but found myself a little chilled when I took my hat off.

I felt that I was in the perfect place, so I sat down on a nearby bench and took out my copy of Wuthering Heights. I'd read it a million times, but I never tired of the love story. I longed to start my own grand love affair. My father had told me when I was six years old that he would never force me to marry someone that I did not love, but he was now going back on that promise to me. I was engaged to marry a man whom I could never love.

Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that he was a nice enough man, but I could not imagine that I could be happy in such an arrangement. My father had mentioned his name only once in passing, but there was something menacing in it. Jacob Black. The name immediately sent shivers down my spine. We were going to America to join him and his father, Billy. Father assured me that it would be a prudent match, and I promised him that I would be a dutiful wife to Jacob.

It was not my dream marriage, but I had made a promise. I would go through with the wedding, bear his children, and create a nice home for all of us.

It is the way it should be, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I had done my best to put the future out of my mind, and enjoy the present, but it kept creeping up on me. I felt as though there was something bigger in store for me, but also that I would never know what it was.

I was enjoying my reading when a man sat down on the opposite side of the bench. He startled me, and promptly apologized. When I looked him fully, I was taken aback. He was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, and his windblown bronze hair was something out of a book.

He introduced himself as Edward Cullen. I moved to tell him my name, but my voice caught in my throat. He looked expectantly at me, so I tried to quickly recover. When I had my wits about me again, I told him my name. To this day I still do not understand why I blushed when I spoke to him.

I pretended to be immersed in my book, and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was reading as well, but I could not make out the name of the book at the angle in which we were sitting. The bell rang signaling that it was time to dress for dinner. We said a polite goodbye, and when he smiled it took my breath away.

It was at that moment that I remembered that my hand was already promised to Jacob Black, and that Edward would just be a nice man I met on the grandest ship ever built.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I made my way quickly to my room to change into my beaded burgundy gown, and fix my wind blown hair. As I sat at my dressing table, I looked into the mirror, and realized that for the first time since I was told of my impending marrige, I looked genuinely happy. It had not dawned on me that I might be more unhappy than anybody thought.

My mother and father knew that Jacob was not my dream husband, but they had to do what they thought was best. All of the other girls that I had gone to school with were already settled down and starting thier families. I already felt like an old maid, and I was barely sixteen. It was a good match with Jacob, they said. It would ensure our family's survival. I was mature enough to make that sacrifice to protect all of us.

I didn't realize how long I had been staring at myself. I heard my mother knock gently on my door. I invited her in, and she helped me lace up my corset. I disliked when my mother tied my laces. I was sure to be uncomfortable when she did it. She helped me into my dress and shoes, and we left my room to head to the first class dining room.

When we walked in, my eyes scanned the room automatically. The room itself was stunning, but a familiar smile caught my eye. He was sitting at a table with John Andrews, the ships designer, and Captain E. J. Smith. It looked as though he was deep in conversation, or somebody had just said something very funny.

Edward looked up as mother and I walked past the table that he was sitting at. He flashed his dazzling smile at me, effectlively taking my breath away again.

The meal was delicious. There was champagne flowing, caviar, fresh breads and soups. If you could dream it, the chefs on Titanic could make it. I sat with my family, and listened to the other people at our table while they made polite conversation with eachother and enjoyed the meal. I wasn't paying much attention, the men generally lead them and they are usually talking about money.

I never cared much about money, maybe because my family had so much, but times were changing and if you wanted to protect your wealth, you find another wealthy family to marry your daughter into. That is what my father was doing to me, but I was determined to think about that later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I had eaten everything that I could, I excused myself from the table, and headed up the grand staircase to my state room. I was not paying specific attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone. I blushed bright red, and started apologizing. When I looked up, I was stunned to see that it was Edward. I was completely mortified.

I had never been so embarassed in my entire life. I'd never been the most graceful person, but I had also never had so many clumsy moments in such a short period of time before. I quickly excused myself, after apologizing a few dozen more times, and practically sprinted up to my room.

I found myself exhausted when I finally got there. It had been a very exciting first day at sea, and I knew it would only get better. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, and hope in my heart. Little did I know...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I awoke the next morning, day two on The Titanic, and was startled by my surroundings. I'd never not slept in my own bed. I felt well rested, but I knew that it was still very early. I had set my hair the night before, so I began pulling the curlers out and brushed it into a lovely updo. I placed the last bobby pin, and called for my ladies' maid to assist with my corset.

It was always a process to get me laced up, I was not heavy, but I had curves, and I wanted to make sure that they were played up. They were the best thing about my body. Again, I was not graceful by any definition.

I put on my yellow and white day dress, and set out for another adventure.

As I decended the Grand Staircase, I realized just how beautiful my surroundings really were. It was stunning. I felt very blessed.

I continued onto the first class dining room, and joined my parents at a table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After breakfast, I decided to explore the ship a little bit. I ran into Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer, and discussed the process of building the greatest ocean liner ever built. He told me that should the unthinkable happen, there wouldn't be enough lifeboats for everyone aboard. Not enough by half. I shivered. I'll never know if it was because I realized just how many people wouldn't survive should something terrible happen, or because it was a chilly day.

I decided to pace myself in my exploration, we had seven whole days afterall, and went to the library. I had already finished reading Wuthering Heights again, and needed something else.

The library took my breath away. It was better stocked than the one back home, and that one was bigger. I knew it would take a while for me to find a book, so I started scanning the shelves. I was completely immersed in my search when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up to find Edward standing next to me looking thoughtful. I had never thought I would run into him in the library. He didn't look like someone who read a lot, he looked like he played sports. I contained my instinct to blush, stood straight up, and said "Oh, Hello Mr. Cullen, lovely day today, wouldn't you agree?" He agreed, and asked me to hand him a book that I was standing in front of.

I obliged, took the book that I had been inspecting, and headed for a table with a comfortable looking chair. I could read all day.

I was shocked when Edward sat down next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We sat together reading for some time when I finally got up the courage to speak.

Bella: "Are you enjoying your book, Mr. Cullen"

Edward: "Oh, I've read this book dozens of times, I just wanted a reason to sit with you."

BS: stutters... "Did you needa reason?"

EC: "It would have looked inappropriate for the two of us to be sitting together with me simply staring at your beauty, wouldn't you say?"

BS: blushes "Oh, well, yes. That would look strange."

EC: "You intrigue me Isabella. I'm quite fascinated by you."

BS: "Whatever FOR?"

EC: "I've never seen anybody blush so often."

BS: stutters

EC: chuckles "You see Isabella, I've seen many beautiful women in my lifetime, but none compare to you. You're classically beautiful, but I don't understand why you always look so unhappy."

BS: "I'm not unhappy!"

EC: "Not in public, but I've been watching you from a distance, and every once in a while you let the facade down, and you look to be on the verge of tears."

I was a little bit offended by that statement. I worked very hard to ensure that my facial expressions never gave away my feelings. He was not incorrect, I had been less than thrilled when father told me that I was to marry Jacob, but I let that out when I was alone. A lady never showed emotion in public, that much my mother had taught me.

I got up quickly, and told Edward that I had to go to my room and dress for lunch. I was ashamed that my true feelings were clear enough on my face that someone noticed from across the room. Edward tried to explain that he was very intuitive and could read people very well, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I practically ran back to my state room, and started crying as soon as I got through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next couple of days followed the same pattern as the first. I explored the ship, as far as they would let me go since I was a first class passenger, visited the library for new books, and went to planned meals with my parents. I had not forgotten what Edward had said to me, but although I had seen him, I hadn't spoken to him since then.

I didn't want to hear more about my failure to keep my emotions inside. As mother always said, a proper young lady never lets others see her true were now three days into the trip, and I had an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I knew that in a few days time I would be a married woman, and I'd never even met the man.

I knew that I would never forgive my father for forcing the marriage on me, but I would never verbalize my feelings on the matter. Father is entirely too logical to understand a young girls' opinion on the matter of arranged marriage. After all, he and Mother had learned to love eachother rather quickly, which he reminded me of regularly now.

I had resolved myself to my future, but I wanted an adventure before I settled into my new role, so I sought out to find and speak to Edward. I found him in the library again, so I walked over to his table and sat down.

EC: "Isabella. I thought I had offended you, and you would never speak to me again. I'm glad to see that I was wrong."

BS: "I couldn't be offended. You simply pointed out what I had been trying so desperately to hide. I apologize for the way that I left the other day."

EC: "I forgive you. This time. Tell me Isabella, how has your trip been so far?"

BS: "Please, call me Bella. Isabella is so stuffy. I'm not ready to be stuffy yet. My journey has been wonderful, aside from being bored stiff."

EC: chuckles "Ok, Bella it is then. Have you tried exploring the ship to pass the time?"

BS: "I've tried, but I can't get out of the first and second class areas. The stewards won't let me below decks. Not for a lack of about thirty different attempts, of course."

EC: "Come on, let's go!"

BS: "Where?"

EC: "To explore, of course!"

BS: "But I've already told you, we can't get below decks. It's impossible."

EC: "Nothing is impossible, Bella. It just means you have to work a bit harder to get what you want. That's all. Do you trust me?"

BS: "I don't know you! How can I possibly know if I trust you?"

EC: "Just say yes, and let's go!"

BS: "Yes. Yes, I trust you."

I began chasing after Edward as he twisted through hallways I hadn't come across yet. Before I knew it, we were climbing down a well hidden ladder. I wasn't sure how long we'd been going down, but I suddenly heard Edward jump down and land with a small thud. It looked like we were in the steerage area. We heard music, and started running towards it.


End file.
